


Game of Assassins

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed/ Game of Thrones crossover, game of thrones
Genre: Assassin's Creed crossover, F/M, Killing, Murder, Rape, Violence, game of thrones crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the untimely death of King Ethan, his children struggle to remain the rightful rulers of London. Betrayal, love, murder, dragons, knights, wars and magic awaits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Assassin’s Creed or Game of Thrones. I wish I did though.

**CHPATER ONE**

**The Scattering of the King’s Ashes**

                The day of the king’s funeral dawned as a dark, rainy day. Everyone within the walls of Crawley’s Swoop was decked in mourning black as they trudged towards the sea for the ash scattering. The twin children of King Ethan walked silently at the head of the procession, hands clasped in one another’s and silent. They were all the family they had left.

               

                Princess Evie sniffled as the abbey leader began to chant, his cracking voice barely rising over the crashing waves. One by one, the people of Crawley’s Swoop chimed in, their voices making the young woman shudder with tears.

               

 _“Posso sentir minhas raízes convivendo no passado_  
na ordem dos assassinos meus antepassados  
Ethan foi valente na luta com os templários  
e traído por seu mestre teve que o derrotado derrota-lo  
Anos se passaram  
surgi um novo assassino  
que perdeu sua família mas mudou o seu destino  
Ezio é seu nome e manteve o mesmo espírito  
fazendo sua vingança e honrando os assassinos  
Posso sentir minhas raízes convivendo no passado  
na ordem dos assassinos meus antepassados  
vivendo um tempo histórico da humanidade  
lutando, honra, justiça e liberdade  
é... justiça e liberdade”

               

                Prince Jacob wrapped his arm around his sobbing sister, holding her as the abbey leader held up the urn which contained the ashes of their father. He chanted in the forgottened language as he poured the ashes over the cliff and into the waves, where the remains of the kings were swept out to sea and towards the feast of fallen.

               

                The princess and prince were all the family they had left.

           

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> The song in this chappie is called “Assassin’s Creed” and it is performed by the voice of angels Zyrah.


End file.
